


now I can't breathe at all

by thegraceinyoureyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Women in the NHL, gratuitous use of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceinyoureyes/pseuds/thegraceinyoureyes
Summary: They aren’t as interested in the variety of bondage options as they are the physical act of TJ wearing Nicky’s collar: the  display of ownership, and the physical, grounding weight of it circling her neck.





	now I can't breathe at all

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this work by googling yourself, or anyone you know, please click back now.
> 
> Title is from Anyone Else by PVRIS.
> 
> See end of the work for trigger warnings (warning: spoilers - if there can be spoilers for porn).

“I’m home!” Nicky drops her keys and bag on the side and shuts the door behind her. “Baby, you in?”

She rounds the corner and pulls up short, staring at the sight before her. TJ is on her knees in the living room, naked, head bent. Her dark hair is loose and obscuring her face, but Nicky knows the cadence of her breathing, knows that her cheeks will be flushed red and splotchy, her dark eyes wide and a bright with excitement.

Nicky takes her time. She goes to the bedroom, putting her heels in their closet and hanging up her suit jacket, though she leaves the skirt and button up on. Completing her evening routine, she goes back into their living room, pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge and pouring herself a glass. She takes a long sip, watching the hunch of TJ’s shoulders, the muscles at play across her back. The pretty image she makes with her hands interlocked, holding them tight at the base of her spine. Her knuckles white.

Nicky goes back to her bag and takes out the box inside, returning to TJ’s side. “Baby.” She says, softly, and TJ looks up.

Nicky was right - her cheeks are flushed and patchy, mouth open and wet from where she’d been licking her lips. Her eyes - her big beautiful eyes - alight on the box in Nicky’s hand, and she smiles. Nicky bends down to kiss her; how could she not?

“Nicky, is that...?”

“Yes, baby, do you want me to put it on you?” TJ nods frantically and Nicky smiles, kisses her cheek.

She sets down her glass on the side and settles on the couch, within touching distance. Placing the box on her knees, she removes the lid.

She’d seen it in the shop when she went to pick it up, of course. Had been overwhelmed by the perfection they’d created from her and TJ’s designs, but, seeing it here, with TJ on her knees before her... Nicky runs her fingers along it, then carefully lifts it from it’s tissue paper nest.

The collar is leather, black, and butter soft to touch. It’s padded, designed to be comfortable for long periods of use. There’s a D-ring attachment at the front, but it could be removed or added depending on their play that day. They aren’t as interested in the variety of bondage options - though TJ is far from _disinterested_ \- as they are the physical act of TJ wearing Nicky’s collar: the display of ownership, and the physical, grounding weight of it circling her neck.

TJ’s eyes widen when she sees it. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and the flush spreads down, over her chest. Nicky watches, waits until TJ is sway forward on her knees, mouth open and begging, “Please, Nicky, please. Oh my god, put it on me, please.”

Nicky is still smiling - she’d been hardly able to stop since picking up the parcel on the way to the rink. The rookies had stayed clear of her all practice. “Since you ask so nicely.”

She undoes the heavy buckle and leans forward to clasp it around TJ’s neck. After couple of adjustments, she pulls back, brushing her fingertips over the collar, dipping dow until they rest on TJ’s breastbone. TJ, who had bent her head forward, hair pulled to the side so Nicky could see what she was doing, looks up. Her eyes are huge, and wet.

“Nicky,” she whispers, brokenly.

“Oh, my love.” Nicky bends down to kiss her, a deep and all-consuming thing. When they break apart, TJ’s eyelashes are damp and Nicky can hardly breathe around the sudden tightness in her chest. And TJ looks- Well.

Her legs are spread, thighs shaking slightly and knees red from where she must have been on them for the past hour, waiting patiently for Nicky. Breathing raggedly, her chest rises and falls in stuttering motion, her nipples peaked in the cool air. Her cheeks, face and neck is a mess of crimson and white splotches and her lips bitten and swollen, tongue darting out to wet them. Nicky has always had a thing for TJ’s eyes - they’re what first caught her attention across a dimly lit bar six years ago - and now they stare up at her, wide and swimming with tears.

Nicky runs the back of her hand along the curve of TJ’s cheek; her skin is hot to the touch. With her free hand she wraps her hand in the length of TJ’s hair and makes a fist, holds it at the base of TJ’s neck. Right on the collar.

TJ watches her all the while, gaze hazy and trusting. “That’s my good girl,” Nicky praises softly. “I think good girls deserve awards, don’t you?” TJ nods, plush mouth curving into an anticipatory grin.

“Definitely.”

“What do you want, baby?” Nicky asks, tugging TJ’s head back a little, just because she can. She admires the arch of her neck, the ripple of skin as TJ swallows, hard against the press of the soft leather. “My fingers?”

TJ nods, biting down on her lip and looking up through her lashes. Nicky regrets teaching her that. “Okay, sweetness, come up here.” She keeps her voice soft. TJ is still shaking, the tremors spread through her whole body and she looks on the verge of tears. Nicky pulls her onto the couch, pushes her down onto her back and spreads her out agains the cushions. “My beautiful girl,” she croons, running an appreciative hand between TJ’s breasts and over the curve of her stomach.

TJ groans and arches into the touch, pushing her shoulders back into the couch. Nicky bends down to press a kiss to TJ’s cheek, and stays there, propped over her on one arm, her free hand trailing through the slick coating the tops of TJ’s thighs. “My, you have been excited today.”

TJ, a wicked glint in her eyes, shrugs, “I got bored.” In the two weeks she’s been on IR for her hamstring, Nicky has become very familiar with bored TJ.

Nicky hums, pushing two fingers up through her folds and raising them to TJ’s face. “So I see.”

Because Nicky is Nicky, she pushes her fingers shallowly into TJ’s mouth, allows herself an indulgent moment to watch TJ wraps her lips and tongue around them and suck off her own release. Nicky replaces her fingers with her mouth, working her tongue into TJ’s mouth with force as she presses the pad of her thumb to TJ’s clit, swallowing her shout.

TJ is shuddering again, and Nicky drapes her body over TJ’s - or as close as her hiked up skirt and spread knees on either side of TJ’s hips would allow. Nicky sinks two fingers straight into TJ, who is incredibly wet and takes it with no resistance.

“My beautiful girl, so sweet for me.” TJ nods and chases Nicky’s mouth. They kiss as Nicky pumps her fingers in and out of TJ, establishing a slow rhythm. Even that is enough to get TJ panting, already too worked up to last much longer.

Nicky works in a third finger, knowing how TJ likes to feel full, and rubs TJ’s clit with her thumb in gentle circles.

TJ is outright moaning now, and Nicky takes a moment to admire the sight, before setting her mouth to the hinge of TJ’s jaw, sliding down until her lips hit leather. There, she sets up shop, sucking on the skin there, worrying it a little with her teeth until TJ is twitching beneath her.

The slickness covers almost her entire hand, and TJ’s cunt is spasming around Nicky’s hand. Nicky pulls back in time to see TJ’s expression as she comes, moaning loudly, shivering and shaking, tears squeezed from the corners of her eyes.

Nicky pulls out her fingers and wipes them off on TJ’s thigh. TJ is still lying there, making small, pretty noises as Nicky presses a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Come on, baby, up now.”

When TJ barely cracks open an eye, Nicky smiles, hooks a finger in the D-ring on the collar, and _tugs_.

The effect is instantaneous, TJ’s eyes fly open and she cries out, and wetness soaks into Nicky’s skirt. “Baby, did you just come again?” Nicky asks, astonished, watching as heat floods TJ’s cheeks and she ducks her head. Tears glint on her eyelashes.

Nicky considers her for a moment, then, “Well that doesn’t seem fair, does it?” And stands, looking down on her red-faced, girlfriend, tops of her thighs gleaming with her own come.

Without a backwards look Nicky heads for the bedroom, pausing only to call over her shoulder, “On your hands and knees.”

She strips off the rest of her clothes and settles agains the headboard, lazily dragging her fingertip over the folds of her own cunt. TJ enters a minute later, on her hands and knees as instructed. Her ass sways behind her as she crawls, and her hair hangs down before her. Nicky’s breath hitches at the sight.

“On the bed, baby.” Nicky instructs, smiling as TJ complies and settles immediately between Nicky’s thighs. “Such a good little slut, aren’t you? Desperate for a taste of my cunt.”

TJ nods, breaths coming hot and quick against Nicky’s bare skin. “Good girl,” Nicky murmurs, wrapping her hand in TJ’s hair again, ostensibly to keep it off her face, but mostly to hold TJ where she wants her.

TJ presses her face against Nicky’s cunt with a kind of desperation, tongue moving in broad strokes through the folds as Nicky sighs in satisfaction and tugs her closer. “ _Such_ a good girl.” TJ hums happily at the praise, quivering a little under Nicky’s touch.

Nicky tightens her grip on TJ’s hair, lets her legs fall wide, and settles in as TJ works her over with steady strokes of her tongue exactly how she knows Nicky likes.

Nicky lets her orgasm build, only to pull TJ’s head back with a gentle tug. “Okay, baby, let’s switch this up, okay?”

She arranges TJ on her back, watching as TJ’s eyes light up when she realises what’s coming. Nicky cups her cheek and bends to kiss her, licking the salty taste from her mouth until both their lips are slick and wet with it. Then, she swings a thigh over TJ to straddle her face. “You ready?”

TJ nods, her eyes bright as her are arms trapped under Nicky’s calves. One hand cupping TJ’s head, Nicky lowers herself onto TJ’s mouth. TJ’s tongue immediately presses inside her as Nicky grinds her hips down, working to get TJ as filthy as possible. The slick, wet noises fill the room, and Nicky groans, her head falling back in pleasure.

Nicky works herself on TJ’s tongue, fingers gripped tight in the hair at the base of TJ’s skull as her free hand comes to rub at her clit.

“Fuck, baby, you’re being so good for me, do anything to please me, wouldn’t you?”

TJ hums in agreement, tongue sliding up, trying to reach Nicky’s clit and, ever obliging, Nicky tilts herself forward, one hand grabbing onto the headboard. TJ groans, tongue flicking her clit for a second before she sucks on it, hard. Nicky’s grip on TJ’s hair turns white knuckled, and she comes with a long, low groan.

She keeps rubbing herself over TJ’s face as she does, letting TJ tongue-fuck her through the aftershocks. When she finally looks down TJ’s eyes are huge as they stare up at her from between her legs. Nicky slides off and admires her handiwork.

TJ is- filthy.

The lower half of her face is covered in Nicky’s come, shiny and slick, and her mouth is swollen. It had even dripped over her chin to slide down her neck, and Nicky reaches out with reverent fingertips to work the droplets that had made it into the leather.

TJ whimpers at that - a desperate, high, broken noise - and Nicky looks down to see where she see is frantically touching herself. And immediately bats her hands away.

“None of that, baby.” She admonishes, rolling herself on top of TJ, shoving her thigh between TJ’s. “I think you can get yourself off on my thigh, what do you say?”

TJ shook her head, eyes pleading.

Ordinarily she might be able to, but for her third orgasm of the night she usually needed a little...more. However, Nicky is nothing if not persuasive.

She pushes her thigh higher, bending down to take one of TJ’s nipples into her mouth, licking and sucking the flesh to hardness as her fingers set to work on the other one.

TJ is only making high, breathy noises, her head tipped back agains the pillows, collar a stark brand around her neck. “F-fuck,” she pants. She is trembling under Nicky’s touch, body shuddering as Nicky pushes her relentlessly towards another orgasm.

“Nicky,” she gasp, “Nicky, I c- _can’t_.”

Nicky makes a small, displeased sound. “Are you sure, baby?”

TJ lifts her head, stares at Nicky for minute. “I really _think_ ,” Nicky punctuates this with a cruel shove of her thigh, pushing TJ up the bed by a couple of centimetres, “you just aren’t trying hard enough.”

TJ’s eyelashes flutter. “Sorry, Nicky,” she murmurs, letting her head fall back on the pillow. She squeezes her eyes shut, bringing up one of her hands to bite into the back of.

Nicky smiles at the sight, and sets to making a hickey on TJ’s left breast, right by her nipple.

She continues to work the broad, muscled breadth of her thigh against TJ’s dripping cunt. Ordinarily she would be much more gentle, but TJ has been dripping wet from the moment Nicky stepped through the doorway, and she can take it.

Nicky knows she can.

TJ is making these beautiful noises, sounding as if they’ve been ripped from her, and Nicky presses back up close, sets her teeth to the hollow of TJ’s throat, right below where the collar rests.

When she bites down, TJ comes with a scream.

Nicky raises her head, brings her thumb to press idly on the mark she’d left there, then looks up.

TJ’s eyes are scrunched closed, but her chest is heaving. Tears are leaking from the corners of her eyes, marking her face with their tracks.

The noise is loud in the suddenly quiet space, the sobs filling the room.

Nicky shushes her, moves her gently to work the covers out from underneath them, then pulls it over to cover them both. She presses herself over TJ, pulls TJ’s face to her neck and lets her cry, tangling their legs together.

Eventually TJ’s cries quieten until they’re only soft, hiccuping things, huffed quietly into Nicky’s neck, and Nicky pulls back. She cups TJ’s hot face, uses her thumb to run along to tight, damp skin under TJ’s eyes.

“You’re always so good for me, sweetheart, thank you."

She kisses her, feels TJ try to kiss back enthusiastically, but is too tired to quite mange it.

She moves her hand to the buckle on on the collar, and TJ’s hand flies up to cover hers, “Can- Can we leave it on. For a little longer.”

“Of course, baby.” Nicky presses a kiss to TJ’s temple, and pulls her close.

**Author's Note:**

> At one point Nicky calls TJ a slut, and when TJ says she can't come again Nicky insists she can, which can be read as a little dub con-y. Assume that all prior discussion has been had, and that aftercare happens off screen.
> 
> I have no excuse for this.


End file.
